


Like a Pillow on a Bed

by dancinbutterfly



Series: The Ecstasy [8]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Bro Cuddling, Drinking & Talking, Friendship, Gen, Geno is a good bro, M/M, Queer!Sid, Sid is a good bro, Underage Drinking, bros, reflecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/pseuds/dancinbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Penguins get bumped from the Finals at the end of Geno's great rookie year so Sid and Geno get hammered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Pillow on a Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Took a break from my final paper. This is the result. I had a lot of fun writing them drunk. I hope you enjoy it too.

His first year om the NHL is electric. They call him and Sid the two headed monster and they are.l They rack up points like its going out of style and even with missing those games to his heats, he’s still up for the Calder. It’s amazing. He’s on new, gentler suppressants and playing the best hockey of his life. His teammates are his friends.

And now they’re up for the playoffs. Geno played in the Olympics earlier this year but he’s more excited about this. Stanley Cup. Stanley Cup. Stanley Cup. This is the dream. He’s been waiting his whole life to get here and now he is living it. Ice is slick under the blades of his skates and the boards are merciless against his body as he collides with them. It’s glorious. He never wants it to end and it doesn’t. They make it all the way to the finals.

It’s crushing when they don’t make it. Sid especially takes it hard. He’s spent so long as the golden boy that to come so close and have it ripped away is devastating. Geno sits with him and lets the older guys buy them both drinks because in this country the drinking age is 21. 

“We get drunk.” Geno declares. “So much drunk, Sid. Gonch have Russian vodka. He hide it but I found.”

Sid looks at him with kicked puppy eyes and nods. He lets Geno lead him out of the bar and hail them a cab. Ksenia and Natalie are both out with Gonch with the other married families saying goodbye for the season. Some forever for the guys who are getting traded. 

Geno leaves an IOU note in place of three bottles of Russian Standard Gonch hid in the basement freezer and finds Sid sprawls on his bed in his room. He looks like Geno feels, which is to say not good. He drops the bottles on the bed and they clink as they bounce on the mattress and again when Geno toes off his shoes and follows them down.

“We drink now.” He says putting an ice cold bottle on Sid’s stomach. In the June heat that probably feels pretty good but Sid jumps like the priss he is and gives Geno the stink eye. Geno smirks back and cracks open his own bottle because yes, they’re going to need their own bottles for this. He’s serious about getting drunk.

“Nastrovya,” he toasts before chugging down four gulps before the burn gets to bad. He was never a big drinker so he coughs hard and can feel himself flush. That doesn’t stop him from waving a hand at Sid to join him. Sid, bless him, sighs, sits up, and follows his lead. 

Both bottles are mostly empty. They’re lying head to foot on the bed. Sid pulled off Geno’s socks because he wanted to count his toes somewhere around the halfway point of his bottle. It was adorable. Sid did cute well. He hated when Geno told him so though. Not very alphaly. 

“I just love it so much.”

“Hockey good.” Geno agrees. “Hockey best.” He stares at the slowly spinning ceiling fan. Round and round. Round and round. “But swimming nice now.” He’s going to Florida with Gonch’s family in a few weeks. He’s excited. He’s never been to the beach before. Lakes don’t count, not like the whole ocean.

“Swimming’s okay. For a summer sport,” Sid says the word summer with the same disdain he would use to say “The Flyers.” It makes Geno snort.

“Love hockey very much Sid and hockey get married.”

“I think you mean if I love hockey so much I should marry it.”

“Is what I say.”

“Sure it is, G.” He sighs and taps Geno’s head with his foot. “I can’t imagine that though, getting married or bonding. The older guys seem so happy with it but its like whoa slow down you’re only twenty-eight. You know?”

Geno bats his foot away. “I’m almost mate so I’m see.”

Sid sits up at that and stares at him. “Holy shit, are you serious? How long were you and your Alpha together.” He holds up two fingers and Sid’s jaw drops. “Oh my god what were you sixteen when you two got together?”

“Seventeen,” Geno yawns. He likes vodka. It doesnt hurt at all to talk about Dima when he’s had this much vodka. It’s pleasant even. He’s never had a friend to share this with before. “We meet in bar.”

“You couldn’t even drink.”

“Could fuck,” he counters, laughing when Sid picks up a pillow and hits him with it. “What?”

“You are such a dick.”

“No. Have dick. You supposed to know english more better Sid.”

“You know what I mean.” And he does. He just likes getting Sid all worked up. It’s so easy and too funny. He drops his media-calm and turns into a flustered peacock when Geno hits the right buttons. Also, he’s genuinely curious. Aside from the one heat he helped Geno with, he knows Sid’s got no experience. Hockey first is a law Sid lives by to a degree that makes Geno’s dedication to the game seem casual.

“So what happened?”

“We meet. We fuck. We fall in love. We break up.” He shrugs. “He in Russia.”

“He was an alpha?”

Geno nods. “I’m um.”He looks for the word in English. “I’m fertile relationships.”

“We call that straight here.”

“Okay. I’m straight.”

“Oh. That’s cool. I try not to assume,” Sid says. “All that You Can Play sensitivity training, you know? I dont want to cast aspersions.”

“Aspersions?”

“Assume.”

“Why not say assume?”

Sid shrugs. “It’s just another word for the same thing. English is like that. Also I don’t think I am. Straight.”

Well hello. Geno sits up again. “No?”

Sid shakes his head. “Sex with you was good but it wasn’t quite…right. I think, uh, I think maybe I like alpha men? I don’t know. It’s weird.” He watches Sid drag a hand over his face. “Maybe alpha women too. I’m not sure. I’ve never spent much time around alpha women but I am fairly sure about alpha guys.”

“Like anything is good, Sid.”

“Not in the NHL.”

“Yes. In NHL. Im come to this country for NHL accept me. They accept you, great Sidney Crosby. Like they accept Mario.”

“If you say so.”

“I’m say so.”

“Pass the bottle will you?”

After that they’re both quiet except for the occasional sound of the bottle passing back and forth between them for a long while before Sid asks, “If you were in love, why’d you break up? I’d never leave what I love.” 

“Complicated,” Geno sighs. He knows that Sid is thinking of hockey but this isn’t the same. Dima isn’t the same. He understands now, after almost a year in America, a year of healthy suppressants and glorious games and teammates who know what he is and treat him like an equal not a punching bag. Dima didn’t want him tied to his old life and Geno doesn’t know if he could have thrown himself into this new life if he had been trying to hold onto Russia. “If I’m stay in Russia, maybe different but I’m in America now so it is. You know?”

“I really don’t. You couldn’t do long distance? He didn’t love you enough?”

Shit. Fuck. Damn. That’s the thing right there, the question Geno asked himself sometimes. Did Dima love him enough for that? “I’m not know. Over before I’m finding out.”

“God, Geno I’m sorry.”

“Me too. Last year this time I’m thinking ‘Dima and I will be mates, we have baby, we get old, we be team of two.’ Now we not talk.” He looks down at Sid who is still sprawled on his bed. “Sometimes I miss and it hurt like losing game hurt only more.”

“More than losing the finals?” Sid asks. “Because this feeling sucks really hard.”

Geno chuckles sadly. “Is tie. Want Cup but want Dima too.”

Sid’s laugh is sad too. “Wow. That’s super sucky.”

“Suck lots.” Geno agrees. “Next year we win.”

“Hell yeah.”

“And we get Sid hot alpha boyfriend.”

That earns him a kick to the ear. It hurts but Geno can’t stop laughing.


End file.
